<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[DV]马类AU短篇—Ocean of Fire by shuigenwoshu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972121">[DV]马类AU短篇—Ocean of Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuigenwoshu/pseuds/shuigenwoshu'>shuigenwoshu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【DV】短篇合集 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Horses, M/M, 马类</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuigenwoshu/pseuds/shuigenwoshu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>梗源：pin上疯狂代哥结果越陷越深，我对他的爱so deep like ocean，亲友问我那蛋呢？Like fire！那崽呢？Ocean of Fire</p><p>PS：个人觉得DV最适合的现实动物是马，体态优美的赛马，Ocean of Fire出自阿拉贡的《大漠雄风》，我觉得这是最好看的马片，没有之一</p><p>忙中偷闲再刷《大漠雄风》太过激动，写下的东西</p><p>https://www.youre123.com/yrjqp/cinema4757/view-1-1.html，这是资源，我不允许我英俊的男神不被大家认识</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【DV】短篇合集 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>序</strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“恭喜米歇尔·菲雅克先生，以全场最高价拍下这匹没有身份证明的银色半岁公马！”<br/>
<br/>
我从拍卖师落下的重锤里听出对方浓厚的讽刺和难以隐藏的不屑，就好像我是一个凭空冒出没见过世面的大傻瓜。<br/>
<br/>
“你准备拿他怎么办？”艾蕾娜转过头笑着问道。<br/>
<br/>
“我....不知道，我还没想好.....”放下手中立牌，胸腔依旧狂颤，我口干舌燥疲惫乏力，瘫倒在软垫椅上，刚刚经历的一切仿佛是场扣人心弦的急速竞赛，我不再年少的心脏似乎难以承受这过于激烈的欢喜和压力。不过严格来说，这确实是一种比赛，不管不顾压上所有也要拼出终点的竞技。<br/>
<br/>
“嘿，”艾蕾娜鼓励的拍了拍我的肩膀，“拿出你的冠军派头，78万！我的天啊！”金发女人轻晃脑袋，和周围小声议论的人群一起，共同沉浸在我一时冲动创下的拍卖记录中，“你准备替他改名字吗？总不能跟前主人一样，小鬼小鬼的叫吧，这可配不上78万的价格。怎么？难道这个也没想好？”<br/>
<br/>
“尼禄，”我不加犹豫脱口而出。<br/>
<br/>
“尼禄？为什么？”<br/>
<br/>
“纯净的黑色，”这不是由我本人想出的称呼，而是名字自己悬在嘴边，我的舌头只是对方蹦出口腔的跳板而已。<br/>
<br/>
“尼禄，”艾蕾娜若有所思的重复着，“纯银小马却叫黑色，是为了纪念他的父亲们吗？”<br/>
<br/>
父亲们，我突然很喜欢这个解释和这个想法。<br/>
<br/>
“有趣，我好奇，谁是他真正的父亲。”<br/>
<br/>
“有关系吗？”他们，无论是谁都可以，“我知道他是他们的儿子！”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<strong>第一节</strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
在艾蕾娜的电话响起前，我正躺在木屋连廊的摇椅上，手握罐装啤酒享受美好下午。<br/>
<br/>
“你必须来一下，”她语调急促并用了“必须”两字，我扯了扯电话线，没有立刻回复。<br/>
<br/>
“我好像找到斯巴达的后代了，”对方飞快补充。<br/>
<br/>
我愣了几秒，大脑还在慢慢消化这里的意思，可嘴巴却下意识抢先反驳，“不可能！”<br/>
<br/>
艾蕾娜轻笑着打断，口气里洋溢着一如既往的自信，“纯白色，宝石蓝虹膜，就像你故事里描述的那样.....”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
我和艾蕾娜相识在去年夏天，当时我也坐在门口晒太阳，卡尔斯开着那台快要报废的白色吉普吭哧吭哧出现在院外人行道上。<br/>
<br/>
“你来干什么？”我夹着香烟随手举起靠在桌旁的猎枪，没好气的问。这该死家伙还欠着我钱，而且看样子也不打算还了，一个不打算还钱的赖皮鬼还有脸出现在债主家前！<br/>
<br/>
“下午好，米歇尔，”金发男人笑嘻嘻的走下车，“别激动，有人找你.....”<br/>
<br/>
“滚，我谁都不见，”我站起来准备回屋。<br/>
<br/>
“别这样，”卡尔斯小跑几步追了上来，“有人对你6连中的200万故事感兴趣！”<br/>
<br/>
我猛地停下脚步警惕回望，这时，从卡车副驾驶位走出一个身穿红色连衣裙的年轻女性。卡尔斯顺着我的目光扭向白车，咧开嘴大声介绍，“就是她，艾蕾娜，纽约时报的记者。”他强调的纽约时报未能激起我的半点兴趣，倒是艾蕾娜阳光下那头金灿灿的长发成功引起我的注意。<br/>
<br/>
神使鬼差间我竟点点头，当然不是冲嬉皮笑脸的卡尔斯，而是对准远处朝我微笑挥手的女记者，“进来吧，趁我没改变主意前。”<br/>
<br/>
事后，我半开玩笑的对艾蕾娜说，“那天如果不是你穿了件性感的红裙子，我才不会让你进门的。”<br/>
<br/>
“是吗，”她优雅的交叠双腿斜身搭在吧台桌沿，伸手撩了下头发，笑得妩媚，“我还想听你继续讲述那对黑白兄弟的故事。”<br/>
<br/>
“那你就必须再请我喝一轮，”我暗中惊喜这个从天而降的完美借口，“毕竟这可是个很长很长的故事....”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
16岁的我一贫如洗，口袋里皱皱巴巴的纸币就跟嘴圈周围的胡须似的，凌乱散落。那个时候，我在城里最豪华的酒店靠给人搬箱子挣外块，时常梦想着一夜暴富。而那个时候，海德尔格也远不是现在这般落魄消极。仔细想想，这件事本身就颇具讽刺意味，似乎某种程度上印证了我接下来要讲的故事。<br/>
<br/>
当我穷苦潦倒每天只吃一顿饭时，我的家乡却充斥着一掷千金的异乡人，他们携带家眷或者情人来到这座闻名西部的消金城内，享受最奢靡的赌场、最放荡的妓院以及最刺激的游戏——赛马。我本来对这种事不敢兴趣，不是不想感兴趣，是我的口袋不允许我在温饱之外考虑其他兴趣，但我的老板——莫里森无意中提到的几句话却改变了我今后的人生轨迹。<br/>
<br/>
“这帮该死的没眼光的家伙，”头发花白的瘦高老头躲在街角小巷，抖动报纸，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔愤愤不平，“我去他妈的纯种马，野马怎么了，我就觉得野马就挺好的。”<br/>
<br/>
我满头大汗推着行李在经过老头，对方突然用力弹了弹报纸首页，“你瞧瞧，这都是些什么乱七八糟的玩意儿？”<br/>
<br/>
敷衍的瞄了眼，随口说道，“可不是。”结果莫里森却来了兴致，一发不可收拾非拉着我絮絮叨叨说个不停，在对方夹杂咒骂的喋喋不休中，我捡拾出一个有用信息。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“......老朋友戈尔多斯坦家的妮尔有匹好马，纯银色，如果非讲血统的话，可比这些不上台面的东西高贵多了！”<br/>
<br/>
“哦？”忍不住挑眉揶揄，“那怎么不见它上过赛场？”<br/>
<br/>
老头叹口气摇摇头，似乎联想到了年华已逝的自己，深有感触的说，“没赶上好时候呗，那匹马已经老了。”<br/>
<br/>
“可惜，”我遗憾的附和。<br/>
<br/>
“不过，”对方凑过来神神秘秘的说，“那匹马似乎生了两头小马，我虽然没亲眼见过，但是听说，骨骼肌肉各方面都非常不错，尼尔跟藏宝贝似的谁都瞒着.....”<br/>
<br/>
这句话的逻辑漏洞过于明显，“那你是怎么知道的？”<br/>
<br/>
“我....”莫里森被问得突然哑言，浑浊眼睛瞪得老圆，尴尬的杵在那里，干瘪嘴唇蠕动着，像条案板上濒死的比目鱼一张一合。我抿嘴偷笑，对方气呼呼的卷起报纸朝我脑后狠狠来了一下，“臭小子，就你屁话多！但这不是重点，重点是，两匹小马一胎双生，却一黑一白....”<br/>
<br/>
“这很奇怪吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“废话，生他们的母马是金色的！”<br/>
<br/>
“等等，等一等，”我惊呆了，“让我捋捋，你口中的那匹神驹是银色的，然后交配的马是金色的，而生下的马，其中一个是黑色的？”<br/>
<br/>
莫里森露出白牙。<br/>
<br/>
“我靠！神驹被绿了？！”我不相信还有这种事，要知道马主们为了保证优质基因顺利传递，往往会费尽心思挑选对象，严格把控繁育过程，只为诞下优秀马驹。<br/>
<br/>
所以，怎么会出这种事？！<br/>
<br/>
于是，被好奇心揪住喉咙的我向莫里森索要地址，趁周末休息时迫不及待蹭车来到尼尔的农场。也就是那里，我第一次看见但丁和维吉尔。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>第二节</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我焦躁的坐在候机大厅，双腿不由自主上下抖动。</p><p>他妈的，这里信号该死的差，而外面又乌云密布，瞄向巨屏显示器上不断翻滚的红绿数字，心中默默祈祷，千万不要延机。为了排解不良情绪，我又找出艾蕾娜之前发来的视频，只有短短30秒，一匹白色马驹摇头甩鬃欢快的在围栏里绕圈，顽皮的小家伙转弯时由于身体摆动过于急促，四蹄跟不上节奏，竟像初学走路的幼童摇摇晃晃几欲跌倒。</p><p>我低着头，每隔30秒按下一次重播，这简单画面不知重复了多少遍，可无论如何，只要我每看一次心中就多份期待。当等候室终于响起登机通知时，我心满意足收起手机，展开眉头，带着对但丁的美好回忆走向机桥。</p><p> </p><p>说起来有趣，我第一眼是被美丽高贵的维吉尔吸引，可最后，脑袋里却结结实实跟拥挤的沙丁鱼罐头塞满了但丁的影子。我想，这大概与我们的第一次相遇有关。</p><p>尼尔带我走向马圈，十几匹周岁左右的小马在空旷平地竖起的四方格内或站或跑自由活动。天空清澈湛蓝，阳光没有阻隔的洒向这片黄沙扬起的土地，我所有注意在尼尔抬起胳膊指向马圈的那刻起，就被牢牢锁死，共同聚集在远处一抹银色反光出现的地方。</p><p>这是我见过最白的马，没有之一。而白，都似乎不足以形容他给我的感受。白，是雪的颜色，可如果这匹马，长尾垂在身后，鬃毛斜盖眼睛，安安静静站在一望无痕的雪原深处，周围是被寒冷冻住的寂静。那么雪在这灿烂银色的衬托下，都显得发黄，浮躁，失去美好。这种精致的金属感，让他在一群平庸的杂色马里赫然独立，就如矿山中和砾石围岩混合的银矿，即使最愚蠢的采矿者也能准确分辨其中价值。</p><p>银马躲在角落，拨动前蹄，无视面前盲目奔跑的同伴。</p><p>尼尔沙哑的声音在耳旁回荡。</p><p>“你说什么？”我恋恋不舍转过头，“不好意思刚没听清。”</p><p>“我说你不是好奇但丁吗，”头发棕白的老太太双手叉腰笑了起来，眼角皱纹也随之上提，“给，拿着，”递给我一节洗干净的胡萝卜，“我把他叫过来你自己看。”说着两指微曲贴在唇边，熟练的吹响哨声，“但丁！过来！”</p><p>于是，在层层叠叠的马身中，一颗漆黑油亮的大脑袋猛然抬起，菱角分明的瘦长马脸朝向这边，毛茸茸的黑耳朵晃了几下，嘴唇蠕动好像含有东西。饱满圆润的眼睛凝视我们，他明明听到尼尔呼唤，却坚持一动不动继续咀嚼，仿佛讨价还价的确认着，你最好拿出点有价值的东西，否则我才不会屁颠屁颠的跑过去。</p><p>“这家伙，”尼尔咕嘟一句，突然攥住我的胳膊挥舞起来，“这是你最爱的胡萝卜！快点过来！”</p><p>当我还在惊讶错愕时，那边，黑马已如闪电般快速移动。我知道通常情况下这时候，人们往往会花很大精力来形容那一秒所谓定格似的慢动作。比如，你能看到一块块紧密相连却又具体分割的肌肉迅速膨胀，边线清晰，富有油脂的柔顺皮肤突然收缩，闪着精光，四蹄踏上地面，力量对拳碰撞，等等之类。可我要遗憾的告诉你，事实根本不是这样。但丁快到我的眼睛难以追上，仅靠余光隐约一瞥，黑色火花飞驰而来，下一秒，一匹喘着粗气的高头大马便陡然出现。</p><p>我必须承认，我受到了惊吓，身体后仰，差点栽倒。</p><p>“别淘气但丁。”黑骏马低鸣着从围栏探出马头，亲昵摩擦尼尔。老太太像对待捣蛋孙子般轻揉对方鼓动的腮帮，“你又偷偷吃什么了？”</p><p>小马顶开尼尔抽回脑袋，后退几步，追着自己尾巴绕了个圈，随即张大嘴唇，露出一排干净规整的白齿和厚实红舌。我看着他，就好像在看一个贪嘴被抓的调皮男孩，故意寻找机会咽下食物，再装模做样让大人检查，末了还一副委屈巴巴的哭闹，看啊，我什么都没吃，你冤枉我！</p><p>“快过来！”尼尔拍拍木栏。</p><p>哒哒几声，黑色马驹呲起牙齿，揪住老太太的衣袖慢慢摇摆。</p><p>“你为什么不能学学维吉尔？安分一点？”</p><p>这话让但丁瞬间炸毛，小马眨着眼睛从鼻孔中喷出热浪，抬起前蹄在半空中用力蹬踹，然后朝远处平静而立的银马示威般高声嘶吼。结果对方不仅无动于衷，反而转身，将紧致结实、形状完美的马屁股对准这边，尾巴扫来扫去。</p><p>“他们真的是亲兄弟？”我笑出声。</p><p>“如假包换的亲兄弟，”尼尔得意的点点头，“他们都继承了斯巴达的蓝眼睛，这是血脉的证明。”</p><p>“那为什么会一黑一白？”</p><p>“因为他们的祖父是匹黑色野马。”</p><p>“野马？”我一时没控住音量，尖声叫道。</p><p>尼尔皱眉，不悦的质问道，“你有看法？”</p><p>“不，我没有，”我连忙解释，“我只是，我以为，”结结巴巴想了半天，“纯种马难道不应该和纯种马交配？他们.....”介于对方愈发阴沉的眼神，我把后半句说完，只是做个手势简单代过。</p><p>尼尔搭上围栏，脚踩横木不再理我。过了许久，才忽然发问，“你觉得他们像什么？”</p><p>这个问题必须慎重回答，我可不想再一次激起老太太不明所里的怒火，所以我认真的看了会儿远处围绕白色小马旋转蹦跳的黑马驹，“小孩？”</p><p>“是啊，像两个小孩，”尼尔再次吹响口哨，“马虽然不是人，可马跟人一样，有感情，斯巴达爱上了伊娃，所以去他妈的纯种马。”</p><p>这没头没尾的感叹，我猜，伊娃是那头母马的名字。但丁听话的跑了回来，估计是还惦记着吃的。</p><p>“这世界上哪里有什么真正的纯种马，不都是人驯化的野马？换句话，伊娃也是纯种马，是纯种的野马，”尼尔面带慈祥捏了捏黑马耳朵，嘱咐我，“把胡萝卜喂给他。”</p><p>“什么？”我愣住。</p><p>“胡萝卜啊，就是你手里的东西，喂给他，放心，他不咬人。”</p><p>仿佛是为了印证尼尔的结论，黑马翻起嘴唇，露出半个手掌长的宽牙。</p><p>“别吓唬他了，你还想吃胡萝卜吗？”老太太敲了敲马头。</p><p>但丁凑过来，目不转睛瞪着我手心的胡萝卜，而我，则一眨不眨看着他，浓密睫毛下黑色虹膜确实带有一圈蓝色晕彩。这时，上翘眼尾猛地抽动，一种奇怪错觉油然而生，这家伙在朝我挤眉弄眼。“好吧，”不知中了什么邪，我也开始傻乎乎的跟马交流，“相信你。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>第三节</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我一下飞机就四处观望，寻找金发女郎的高挑身影。</p><p>“嘿，找谁呢？”有人从身后拍了拍肩膀。</p><p>“艾蕾娜！”我惊喜的转身喊道，“快告诉我，小马的父母找到没有？”</p><p>“你也好啊米歇尔，”女记者撇撇嘴，似乎对我的失礼略感不快。</p><p>可形象受损不是当前考虑的首要问题，我忍了整整一路，一方面心急如焚的期待艾蕾娜的调查结果，毕竟她在电话里闪烁其词，只是强调见面细聊，另一方面我又惴惴不安担心事实是自己无法承受的残酷。而这种仿佛告白后等待姑娘回复的复杂心情，简直要把我活活逼疯。我决定，不能再等，多一刻都是在身上挨刀。</p><p>艾蕾娜摘下墨镜，收紧瞳孔，神情严肃的说，“我没有，但我有个坏消息要告诉你。”</p><p>心中咯噔一声，他妈的，我刚从几万米的高空落下，我以为我准备好了，然而我没有，“你....”我突然不想听了！</p><p>“瞧把你吓得，”女记者咯咯咯的笑起来，“不是你想的那种，坏消息是我们似乎遇到竞争对手了。”</p><p>“这就是你所谓的坏消息！”我有点生气，很显然，我们对坏消息的定义差别很大！</p><p>“你干嘛发火？这难道不是一个坏消息？我们原本可以私下解决，但现在，”金发女人耸了耸肩，“卖主要上拍卖行。”</p><p>“无所谓，”我烦躁的摆摆手，“只要是钱能解决的问题，都不是问题。”</p><p>“呵，有钱人的口气就是不一样。”</p><p>我听出对方言语中的讽刺，皱眉回道，“这些钱原本就不属于我。”</p><p>故事因钱而起，也该由钱结束。</p><p> </p><p>世事无常，用来形容戈尔多斯坦家的飞来横祸，再贴切不过。</p><p>与尼尔分别三周后，莫里森突然告诉我，老太太去世了。</p><p>我惊讶得满脑子只有三个字，为什么？</p><p>“哎，刹车失灵，就那么倒霉，冲下山坡，失血过多，”老头心不在焉的摇晃酒杯。</p><p>“那农场怎么办？”我记得尼尔有个年幼的孙女。</p><p>“能怎么办？卖了呗，”莫里森喝口酒，脸上看不出任何表情，“那个败家女婿叫什么来着，阿，阿，算了，反正我也懒得记，一副油嘴滑舌的蠢模样。因为尼尔遗嘱上注明，把所有财产留给她心爱的孙女，所以那个便宜货才消失多年后忽然冒出。”</p><p>“那马呢？”我其实想问，但丁和维吉尔怎么办。</p><p>“也卖了呗。”</p><p>我不知该如何回答，于是沉默。过了会儿，莫里森才表现得好像记起什么还想补充似的张开嘴，可电话却没眼色的响起来，“喂，哦，我知道了，多少件，行，我这就让他过去。”</p><p>妈的，我戴好帽子，准备干活。</p><p>接着2年后，世事无常也发生在我身上，好吧，准确说不是我，而是莫里森。</p><p>当我站在冷藏柜前确认尸体时，真想冲他僵硬苍白的丑脸来上一拳。去你妈的，叫你喝酒，臭老头，大晚上你跑到桥上干什么，你是够月亮吗一头栽下，艹他妈的，那条该死的不结冰的河！</p><p>我揣着愤怒之情打开信函，“这是什么？！”</p><p>律师看了一眼，淡定的说，“你是他的受益人，这里面是扣除丧葬费之后的钱，一共1024.85美元。”</p><p>“我他妈的不想要！”我扔给西装革履的棕发男人，又被对方塞了回来。</p><p>“这是你的，哪怕你出门丢掉都可以。”</p><p>好！那我就丢掉它！我扭头直奔马场，被痛苦激怒的我想象不出一个更解恨的方式来表达这种经反复提醒失去亲人朋友的难过。</p><p>然后，我在那里遇到了但丁。不对，当时的他已经不叫但丁了。</p><p> </p><p>18岁的我拿着1000美金的巨款在投注大厅瞎溜达，像只迷路幼鹿懵懵懂懂，两条腿都没法顺利弯曲。别笑，10年前，1000美金可以做很多事，而且，想想，我每个月纯工资也只有区区80美金，所以1000，真的可以让我忘记如何正确行走。</p><p>“下场比赛于20分后进行。”</p><p>我看着屏幕上方亮出的数字，全都是我不认识的名字。嗐，我装什么内行，说得好像自己很懂一样。自嘲的摇摇头，随便选了个幸运数字，6，又扫了下滚动而出的马匹信息，托尼NO.1，这是马的名字，可后面跟着的赔率却暗示这匹马并不符合自己的称号，1：9.9。</p><p>9.9是什么概念？拜托，傻子也知道，9.9的赔率意味着没人看好这匹，这是一匹稳输不赢的马。所以，我弹了下支票，好，那就你吧！</p><p>我原以为，人在马眼中大概就如马在人眼中一样，同一色系外表相似，分辨不出谁是谁。这么说的原因是当我挤在第一排的护栏前，望着远处围栏中不断低鸣骚动的骏马时，压根没认出但丁也在其列。当然，我的认知在鸣枪开闸后的短短30秒内，遭到彻底颠覆。</p><p>“所有马顺利跑出，托尼NO.1显然是最慢的一个，”主持人波澜不惊的描述事实。</p><p>好吧，我沮丧的叹口气，环形赛道那侧，一群五颜六色聚在一起的骑手后，大概两个马位处，是一条修长的影子。虽然抱着必输的决心，可当现实摆上来时，我难免涌出些许失落。</p><p>“....骑士长正在加速追赶，粉红泡泡也逐渐和后排拉开距离，目前牢牢占据第一名的位置，紧随其后的第二名幸运卢克也不甘示弱，可距离还是越来越大.....”</p><p>等一等，你说的不对！</p><p>我的目光紧随黑马移动，距离不是越来越大，而是越来越小，托尼NO.1在众马身后悄悄加速。站在我的角度，他的鼻尖已快触到前者飞起的马尾了。可头顶喇叭里，主持人依然喋喋不休描述前半区紧张焦灼的竞争状态，而周围欢呼助威的人群也全冲着领头马粉红泡泡——一匹带有灰色斑点的3岁半小母马。</p><p>只有我一人，默默注视后方变化。</p><p>群马陆续拐入弯道，一般来说，从直转弯是超越对手最好时机。因此多数骑手会适当保持自己与围栏的距离，让后者卡在内侧恰好不能顺利通过。逻辑上讲，你也可以从外圈超越，但前提是你速度要足够快，快到在弥补多出距离的同时，又能减少之前产生的差距，否则外道超速除了降低排位，没有任何积极意义。</p><p>“.....进入弯道，一片混乱，但我们可以看到粉红泡泡依然领先，骑士长急速直追，幸运卢克从第二名滑下，后面跟着4567分别是枪炮玫瑰、杰克，以及，等等，这是什么？”主持人一改冷漠声线，忽然激动颤起，“托尼NO.1在外道超速，我的天啊，他走了一条最远的弧线，却精准切进34名的空挡位置.....”</p><p>像一柄犀利的瑞士军刀，直插要害！</p><p>我双手握住白色铁栏，探出半身，想用自己的声音压制周遭刺耳的谩骂和遗憾的抱怨，可我的嘴巴却失常般紧闭。我既没有挥动胳膊，也没有虔诚祈祷，那一刻，我不确定自己在干什么，在想什么，我似乎成了一个没有感情的记录者，上帝把我放在这里，只是为了见证奇迹。可我狂跳的心却述说着另一种可能，我被席卷而来的情感环绕，大脑一片空白，似乎忘记了呼吸，身体被左右推撒，宛如波涛里的海船。</p><p>这里，只有我，黑马，和悦耳许多的解说。</p><p>“托尼NO.1在提速，飞快的提速，他轻而易举超过幸运卢克，追赶骑士长，还在加速，骑士长也在加速，可是距离依旧缩短，急剧缩短，他超过骑士长！只剩一个粉红泡泡，可粉红泡泡，他赶上了！”</p><p>此刻，无论多么灵巧的嘴皮也追不上黑马无以伦比的速度，他从我眼前一眨而过，我几乎看不到四蹄着地，主持人已完全放弃，只是高声重复，“他在加速，他还在加速.....”</p><p>“超过她！（Let’er buck！）”</p><p>有人替我喊出来了！</p><p>“超过她！（Let’er buck！）”</p><p>更多声音加入进来。</p><p>主持人正努力保持中立客观，但从喇叭中急促尖锐的声调里，你能清晰感觉到，连他也在默默呐喊，“超过她！（Let’er buck！）”</p><p>“.....他们已经齐头，粉红泡泡降了下来，托尼还在加速，半个马位！超越终点！毫无悬念！我的天啊！这是冠军！无可争议的No.1！”</p><p>人声顿时鼎沸！我也找回自己。</p><p>“艹！”下意识抱上旁边的陌生男子，对方同样情绪激昂拥抱着我，我们互相拍背庆祝！</p><p>黑马亦如凯旋而归的将军，勾头抬身，嘶鸣踢腿。</p><p>这个动作，我印象中只有一匹马可以做得如此完美，如此自然，充满张力，像幅流动的画，将沉底记忆翻上来，与眼前场景栩栩重合。这么说或许是主观臆断，又或者过于情绪，可我的直觉说，错不了，就是他，这是但丁！</p><p>“但丁！”我推开人群拼命大吼，“但丁！”</p><p>黑马骤然停下，不顾骑手拉扯，强行转头。嘴唇喘着粗气，眼睛瞪得浑圆，而我的脑子再次跟我开起玩笑，熟悉的错觉，这家伙朝我挤眉弄眼！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这里但马的“原型”是黄金家族的黄金船Gold Ship，有名的“皮皮”马，马界谐星扛把子，自走的颜艺表情包，经常性骚操作是“诸君，我让你们先跑半圈，然后再一穿13”“哎呀，能跑的一个都没有”“蹄子痒痒想踹人”以及“今天心情不好，不跑了，什么，你们赌钱了，才区区几百亿，不要提”“哪个不要命的敢摸我屁股，你叫我，我就去？你以为你是谁？今浪君吗？”</p><p> </p><p>越写越长是什么鬼，我不再改了，一定5章结束</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>第四节</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“不要心急，你还有时间.....”</p><p>“我是有时间，可马没有！我能活到70岁，但马最多只有30年！”</p><p>“我知道你....”</p><p>“艾蕾娜，我没事时总在想，对于一匹赛马来说，什么才是最重要的，应该跟人类运动员一样，经历一段辉煌的职业生涯，然后完美谢幕，光荣退役。可他们的竞赛生涯只有短短10年，如果状态不好，甚至撑不了过2年，然后呢？他们的结局会如何？运气好的成为种马，休闲骑乘马，或者马主有实力有爱心会把马儿妥善安置送到疗养院？那其他马呢，像但丁这种个性张扬的马？被转手卖入地下赛场，被殴打被虐待，最后摆上餐桌？别这副表情，你在超市买的速冻牛排，很多都是马肉压制。”</p><p>“天啊米歇尔，你非要在我吃汉堡时说这个吗？换个话题，我查了但丁的资料，顺便说一声，真的太少，仅有几条可追踪的交易记录。我看看，这张！这是我找到相对来说比较清晰的一张，虽然但丁只是背景板。”</p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p>“听了你的故事，看了他的资料，我想，我大概明白这匹马你念念不忘的原因了，的确很特别，跟维吉尔给我的感觉完全不同。有意思的是，我最初找你做采访主要源于维吉尔，可没想到最终落到但丁身上，他非常，我想想怎么形容.....”</p><p>“抢镜。”</p><p>“哈哈哈哈，就是抢镜，过目不忘，太奇怪了......”</p><p>我看着手中的照片，左侧是但丁伸出的半个马头，正扭起脖子呲牙咧嘴冲相机做鬼脸，顽皮得就像采访中时常遇到的捣蛋路人，故意用夸张表情吸引注意。其实但丁不需要这样，他本身就如一颗耀眼的流星，让人每每想起在遗憾光芒转瞬即逝的同时，又不得不着迷沉浸于他带来的惊喜。</p><p> </p><p>我从兑换处取回奖金，手不停颤抖，一万美金前前后后点了30分钟，我当时觉得这大概就是我人生中最富有的一刻。然后我想到了但丁，我要去见他。10年前，马场管理远没有现在严格，我往守门人手中塞了一叠钞票，便顺利进入马舍。</p><p>深冬的晚上连地面都冒着寒意，空气被冻成一块冰砖，只剩稀稀拉拉的呼吸声。</p><p>“但丁，但丁，”我边走边叫，两旁马厩黑乎乎的，隐约可见盘缩俯卧的马影。</p><p>在低声呼喊几句后，我听到“嗦嗦嗦”马蹄从草上站起，摆动尾巴打掉身上碎屑的声音。可昏暗成排的马舍中，我依然分辨不出声音来自哪里，只能大着胆子提高音量，诱惑道，“但丁，我这里有你最爱吃的胡萝卜！”</p><p>这话儿可不算说谎，因为我斜挎背包里除了整整齐齐崭新的一沓美元外，确实还有3根洗干净的新鲜胡萝卜。你问为什么不多拿点？马儿吃多萝卜容易拉肚子，我自然要替但丁的肠胃着想。话音刚落，前面右侧第三格，黑色马吻探出来，脑袋慢慢转过，是熟悉又陌生的正脸。坚毅平坦的窄鼻梁，炯炯有神的大眼睛，原本略长垂在两侧的浓额毛如今被修剪齐短，骄傲的立于头顶。我看着他，不由感叹，如果这是人，定是位风流倜傥的英俊男子。</p><p>可这美好联想却被但丁的下个动作瞬间击破，他看着我，圆鼓鼓的颚骨缓慢抖动，嘴旁还露着几根杂草叶子。这家伙，我轻笑出声，“一刻不停的贪吃鬼！”</p><p>但丁似乎被我的妄言伤害，低头缩回，我愣了一下，快步赶到围栏前。结果，里面场景让我哑然，黑色骏马规规矩矩站在那里，亦如当年般大张嘴巴。我突然百感交集，就好像时光从未流逝。</p><p>“你还记得我吗？”掏出胡萝卜，平放在掌心。彼时的我由于害怕但丁一嘴下去咬断手指，所以把胡萝卜如此摆放，还被尼尔嘲笑。而现在的我，则希望通过这种方式唤起但丁的记忆。</p><p>黑马警惕的和我互视，耳朵微动。</p><p>“你不是托尼NO.1，”我抬高手，慢慢说道，“你的名字是但丁，你的父亲是斯巴达，你的母亲是伊娃，你有一个亲哥哥，银色骏马，叫维吉....”最后一个字还没念出，但丁就突然行动，冲过来。一瞬间的怀疑让我产生这匹马好像要哭的感觉，这双闪着蓝光的大眼睛太过湿润。但他什么都没有，连声久别重逢的嘶鸣都没有，只是轻轻靠上我肩头，用绒绒脸颊擦着我乱蓬蓬的头发。</p><p>可我知道，我知道这匹马记得，记得但丁才是他真正的名字，就像他从未忘掉自己的身份，忘掉我，忘掉那个沙尘飞扬的下午，也忘不掉我手中的胡萝卜一样。</p><p>我搂着但丁修长的脖子，皮毛上有层冰凉水雾，他妈的，这该死跟冰窟窿似的马厩。</p><p>“他们怎么能这么对你，你不该和这群下等马在一起，你是冠军，”我忿忿不平的骂道，忽然想起自己身上有件不怎么保暖但至少抗寒的破旧大衣。于是毫不犹豫脱下它，随手一扬披在但丁身上。大衣有点重，从油亮的马背滑落，我连忙伸手去抓，可但丁速度更快，转瞬间马嘴噙住衣边，猛的后甩，红棕色大衣在空中抖开，稳稳当当铺在草甸子上。</p><p>“嘿，你这家伙，”我揉了揉但丁短粗硌手的黑色鬃毛，“倒是给自己安排的明白。”</p><p>黑马歪头瞧向我，粉色鼻孔呼哧呼哧吐起热气，似乎在低声反驳，嘿朋友，说好大衣归我，你可不能赖账！</p><p>“行行行，给你给你，”我抱着但丁的脑袋，笑着说道，“我相信，你一定是这个赛季最耀眼的明星！”</p><p>然而可惜的是，事情并没有如预料的发展。一星期后2000米比赛，我没有看见但丁。我耐心的又等了一个星期，依然没有但丁。困惑不解的我经打听后才知道，但丁早已被人买走。</p><p>我和但丁又一次失联。</p><p>接下来的4年，我过得不好，我想但丁大概也过得也不太好。对了，你不是好奇我怎么从一个对赛马一无所知的幸运小子，变成压中率高达76.5%，按他们的话，神奇“预言家”的？哈哈哈，如果你被关在监狱里，整天无事可做，你也会尝试着给自己找个爱好，而我的爱好就是看马。</p><p>我每天守在电视机旁，一场不落的看，期待在屏幕中与但丁重逢，可不知为何，但丁像消失蒸发般再也没有出现，反观维吉尔，一路披荆斩棘，我看着他冲上冠军宝座。</p><p>出狱后，我在马场找了份不能明说的工作，你可以理解为“跑腿”。偶尔为了助兴，我也会小压一把，可我从来不赌与维吉尔有关的任何比赛，因为没什么可赌性。维吉尔作为一匹赛马，非常优秀。他聪明，稳定，每次出闸起跑都是那么完美无瑕，像颗晶莹剔透的钻石，闪着斑斓火彩，从不让人失望。但正是他从不让人失望，反到显得乏味无趣，就如我自己的生活，一潭死水，失去生机。</p><p>所以，我才想，命运是不是早就安排好了一切，让但丁再次冷不防的出现，扑通一声，搅乱水面。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>第五节</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“这位就是对那匹马同样有兴趣的买家，”矮胖马主讨好似的摘下头顶皮毡帽，握在手心，毕恭毕敬看着西装革履的枯瘦老人向我介绍，“大银行总裁，凯尔·莱德先生。”<br/><br/>出于礼貌我伸出胳膊，可对方却缺乏应有礼节，干结手指相互交叠稳稳放在木拐顶端，只有嘴角轻微抽动，“我认得你，你就是那个中了200万的幸运小子。”<br/><br/>我压住心中不快，冷淡回道，“对，就是我。”<br/><br/>看，这就是讽刺的地方，每当人们谈论起那场惊心动魄的比赛时，总会把我和幸运的黑马联在一起，不可否认很大程度我的“成功”的确跟但丁的“胜利”密不可分。可是，人们却习惯性忽略其他至关重要的因素，就像压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草，胜负往往不是表面看起来那般单纯。<br/><br/><br/><br/>赌马是一门艺术。你当然可以拉出白板，在上面作图连线，填写概率，像一位专业分析师计算最佳组合，可你却永远算不出赛场上千变万化的复杂局势，即使每一种从逻辑上不能实现、被数理忽视的概率都会存在。<br/><br/>1000米标准赛道，每轮12匹马，6次冠军，以及最终的百万大奖。<br/><br/>听起来是不是很简单，考虑到半数马匹属于陪跑，冠军候选人总是熟悉的名字时，200万就像唾手可得摆在面前等你去拿的礼物，如此轻松。然而，正如我前面所说，每一种可能都会存在。你看中的马因为各种各样意想不到的原因而失败，或许是出闸一瞬前蹄踏空，脆弱脚踝如折断的空心脆筒咔嚓一下，连人带马应声栽倒，也或许是竞赛途中骑手失控，穿马时过于心急，像高速飞驰的F1方程赛车擦着白烟冲向一旁，马匹腾空坠地，骑手远远甩出。这种不可预测的变量太多，以至每场短短几分钟内，你就仿佛经历数次死亡线上的挣扎，心脏急促骤停再急促骤停，提线木偶般扯来扯去。<br/><br/>艾蕾娜缠着我询问比赛细节，可老实讲，我根本不记得，这说出去恐怕没人相信。确实，曾经的我也天真以为这种一辈子难得一次的奇迹会深深刻在脑海之中，像古埃及的金字塔穿越时空。可残酷的是，我记不清比赛顺序，记不清获胜心情，也记不清前后所经历的种种变故。我也反问自己，为什么会这样？明明是人生中最重要的时刻，是改变命运的转折，我甚至记得当时自己笃定不会忘记立下的誓言，可这誓言也随那些画面如蒲公英飘散消失，仅留光秃秃一根与但丁相关的立茎握在手心。<br/><br/>“对不起，”我诚心实意的道歉，“我真的忘记了。”<br/><br/>“好吧，”艾蕾娜咬住下唇，看起来不太相信，“你记得多年前见到但丁时的人物，对话，场景，复述起来清晰得像旧照片，却不记得自己中大奖的具体过程，”金发女人摇摇头，“那你还记得什么？”<br/><br/>“我记得但丁又改名了，叫黑公爵，正好对应维吉尔的银骑士，而我再次认出他又是惊人巧合。比赛前，所有参赛马匹都会被拉出来在看台前走一圈，但丁他，”我不由得微笑，“和别的马不一样，别的马目视前方快速走过，像没感情的T台模特，若无其事，任由观众在场下小声议论。可但丁，从进场那刻起就扬着马头蹄尖点地，无论骑手如何催促都不慌不忙踏着正步，高傲得像电影中故意扮酷的杀手，帽檐下压，双手插兜，竖领风衣在身后无重力飘起。在大家以为他要装模做样走完全程时，但丁却突然在看台中央停下，扯回缰绳，嘶鸣着抬起前蹄在空中飞踢。这标志性的动作，他要做给所有人看，那时我便认出他是但丁。”<br/><br/>这个回答显然不能使女记者满意，艾蕾娜托着下巴，用笔帽敲击桌面，暗示我继续讲点有价值的故事。<br/><br/>“但丁第四轮上场，这是他作为黑公爵首次出现在众人眼前，同场比赛的还有维吉尔。维吉尔是明星，但丁，相比之下除了有点不同寻常的开场外，与其他10匹赛马并无差异。所以可想而知，当时的人，只要脑袋灵光都会毫不犹豫选择维吉尔下注。”<br/><br/>“那你的脑袋是不够灵光吗？”艾蕾娜半开玩笑。<br/><br/>“我？我纯属感情用事头脑发热，”横翘小腿靠上椅背，“看到但丁就像异地他乡见到朋友，激动得恨不得冲上去，紧紧抱住，”说着我抬起下巴陷入沉思。奇怪，刚刚还强调自己记不清的感情画面，此时又灵活生动重返眼前。<br/><br/>“我记得但丁见到维吉尔，不顾骑手阻拦，兴奋的冲向银马，对围栏里的兄弟高声欢呼，他们费了好大劲儿才把但丁拽走。黑马被强行塞入闸道，准备比赛，可即便如此，但丁也不安分，马头探出围栏不停往右维吉尔所在跑道喷气。骑手拼命拉扯缰绳，但丁甩动脖子，所有人都认为这是场灾难级的出闸，”我苦笑一声，叹口气，“事实确实如此，但丁又以最后一名跑出。这家伙，表现得完全不受周围影响，一点紧张的竞技感都没有。反观维吉尔，不出所料，第一名。”<br/><br/>“我虽然看过那场比赛的录像，可听你讲，似乎更有趣味，”艾蕾娜招招手，示意服务员再续两杯咖啡，“毕竟第一视角感触不同。”<br/><br/>“感触不同？”我低头大笑，“我的感触就是刚过半圈，心脏从这儿蹦到这儿，以为他追不上了，”笑着指了指喉咙，“维吉尔跑过弯道进入直线，可但丁还坚持倒数第一慢悠晃荡。这是银白马，”随手弯了根吸管摆成跑道，接着又撕下纸巾一角团成球状，比划当时两匹马的位置，“但丁在这儿，我从一堆马中寻找他的身影。那天下雨，视线很差，如果不是这家伙跑最后，而且浑身漆黑，油亮皮毛特别显眼，我都差点找不到他。”<br/><br/>女记者捂嘴偷笑，点头抱怨道，“这个我知道！当时摄像也极不负责，一直跟着维吉尔。说实话，我看第一遍时还在纳闷，怎么突然从马堆里窜出一匹黑马，又突然和第一名的白马并驾，最后在解说激动的尖叫声中实现反超出线，整个过程只能用不可思议来形容！”<br/><br/>“那是因为但丁狡猾的利用了当时天气。”<br/><br/>“什么意思？”<br/><br/>“你知道漂移吧，”我推动纸团慢慢往吸管拐弯处移动，“一样道理，下雨天，草地湿滑，大部分的骑手会引导马匹跑外圈，这样能防止高速状态下马身急转发生侧翻。可但丁不同，他在接近弧道时，让身体与运动方向产生巨大夹角，然后借助惯力滑过弯道，这种方法固然会降低速度，却有效节省距离，而且，”我得意洋洋的说，“所有马匹都在外侧，内圈空荡，只要成功转身，就能毫无阻碍顺利穿马！所以，你才觉得眨眼间，但丁便从最后冲至第一，就是这个弯道！”<br/><br/>“照你的意思，”艾琳娜像发现新大陆似的眨着眼睛。“难道但丁慢跑出闸也是策略？”<br/><br/>“我相信这是他的计划，因为你想，如果一开始就加速超道，12匹马，除了维吉尔遥遥领先占据首席，其他10匹全部挤成一团聚在后面，疯狂抢夺最佳位置，这种情况，很难做到大姿势高角度急转。于是，无论你愿不愿意都只能跟着大众一起奔跑，”我连着说完停下，想了想加上定语，“弯道穿马最考验智力。”<br/><br/>艾蕾娜意味深长看着我，“你说智力，指谁，骑师还是马儿？”<br/><br/>我没有直接回答，“你刚刚提到但丁在最后一秒率先越线？”<br/><br/>“对，怎么？我感觉赢得艰难。”<br/><br/>“那你回去慢放细看，”我露出同样意味深长的表情，“但丁的嘴在跟维吉尔并行后，就再也没有摆正过，尤其最后，马头后摇呲出白牙。”<br/><br/>金发女人盯着我，思考着，突然瞪大眼睛，不可置信的喊道，“你的意思是他在做鬼脸？”<br/><br/>“这个我可不知道，”我咽口咖啡，斟字酌句的说，“但我确定的是，骑手前半圈跟我一样绝望，后半圈又跟我一样疯狂。我不认为马背上的人有能力操纵但丁，我倒觉得是但丁噙住缰绳，教那个年轻人如何掌握比赛节奏。”<br/><br/>接下来是愉快的沉默，我们带着各自记忆回想当时的比赛盛况。<br/><br/>“故事到此非常美好，”艾蕾娜缓缓说道，口气里充满遗憾，“像是一个happy ending，”<br/><br/>我没有接话，但我承认，她说得对，故事到此结束，一个美好结局。但丁遇到了自己的兄弟，奉献出精彩逆袭，我遇到了但丁，赢得重要的一局。<br/><br/>所以，我的故事到此结束。<br/><br/><br/><strong><br/>尾</strong></p><p><br/><br/>据纽约时报消息<br/>“......速度赛马中受伤，站立不稳，最终被车拉走，经兽医诊断为左前腿蹄踝骨骨折，筋腱断裂......为减轻痛苦，本着人道主义关怀......对银骑士实施安乐死......”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>